


I've got a blank space (and I'll write your name)

by blackkat



Series: TobiObi Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Frenemies, Humor, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Summoning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Ha,” a voice says above him, all vindictive smugness. “Itoldyou there was a Ten-Tails.”





	I've got a blank space (and I'll write your name)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: maybe tobi/obito in 'you were NOT what i meant to summon/do with that jutsu I brained up at 2 am but this works I guess'.

They hit the ground hard in a pile of limbs, denting the stone, throwing up a cloud of chips and dust, and Obito squawks. In his head, he’s pretty sure the Juubi squeaks, but that could be from the impact or from the sudden, blessed absence of Madara dragging her out of his soul. Because Madara is _gone,_ and so is the battlefield, and Obito lies in the crater he made for a long, long moment, winded and startled and entirely confused. 

“Ha,” a voice says above him, all vindictive smugness. “I _told_ you there was a Ten-Tails.”

_“That_ is not the Ten-Tails!” a woman protests. “That’s a man! You must have made a mistake in your seals while I wasn’t watching.”

There’s sound of deeply offended indignation. “I did no such thing, Mito. And if I _did_ make a mistake, you made it as well, because you checked my work. _Needlessly.”_

The sky above Obito is slowly ceasing to spin, and he blinks several times, then carefully pushes up on one elbow. He’s in the middle of what looks like an old battlefield, but definitely not the one he just left; the mountains are wrong, and there’s a river to the left that looks like the Nakano. Above him, at the rim of the crater he made, is a familiar figure, but—

It’s not the Edo Tensei zombie Obito just faced. This Tobirama is younger, flushed and bristling with indignation as he faces down the small, red-haired woman across from him. Still in armor, but nothing battle-worn. 

Cautiously, Obito pokes the Juubi in his head, and she answers with the massive ancient chakra beast equivalent of a bewildered shrug. 

_“Clearly_ it was needed,” Mito retorts, and levels a finger right at Obito without looking at him. “That’s not the Juubi!”

“Of course he is,” Tobirama snaps. “My jutsu was intended to call the Juubi to us, it’s not as though it would have called anyone else.”

“Does he _identify_ as Juubi? Is that his name? The parameters could have—”

“I accounted for that! He’s the Juubi!”

“He is _not—”_

Obito groans and lets himself flop back into the dirt. His ears are still ringing faintly, and he closes his eyes, rubbing a hand over them. Madara isn’t here, but Obito can fucking feel his fingers in his soul, Zetsu’s hold on him, the wrenching, tearing burn of the Juubi being dragged out of him. 

_Sorry, Kushina,_ he thinks, and it’s clearer than anything has been since the war started. _That fucking_ hurts.

Tentatively, cautiously, the Juubi sends threads of power through his system, like she’s checking for injuries. There’s _something—tree-like_ about her that surprises Obito, and he’s used to his Mokuton by now. He reaches out to her with it, and there’s a sense of wary curiosity as she pokes back. As it curls around her, her presence strengthens, steadies, and a low, delighted croon vibrates through Obito’s bones. Something vast and alien retreats, strangled under the sensation of green, and the Juubi seizes on the gap eagerly, surging in to fill the empty places and seal the breach. 

As she does, things settle. The vast wash of power that was making Kamui and the Rinnegan both impossible eases, and Obito’s Mokuton curls through him again, stronger than ever. He takes a breath, whispering a silent inward thanks to the Juubi, and then opens his eyes again. 

There are two faces leaning over him, one crowned with red hair, the other framed by a happuri faceguard. Obito stares up at them for a moment, then groans and pushes up to sit. 

“What the _hell,”_ he demands, “are you even _doing?”_

“Experimenting,” Tobirama says promptly, at the same moment as Mito answers, “Settling a wager.”

They both stop short, and glare at each other, equally miffed. 

Obito stares at them flatly, entirely unimpressed. “By summoning the _Juubi?”_ he demands, and—Madara had a lot of bad ideas. _Has_ a lot of bad ideas. But definitely not like _that._

“It’s safe,” Mito says primly, and waves one delicate hand at the flat, open area around them. “There are enough seals nearby to keep in a god, let alone a bijuu.”

“What about both,” Obito mutters, and the Juubi’s amusement is a bright, effervescent thing inside of him. 

_“And_ we are far from any settlements,” Tobirama says, apparently not hearing that. “There was no risk.”

“None until you _ruined_ the ritual,” Mito corrects sweetly. 

Tobirama gives her a poisonous look, then reaches out and grabs Obito’s shoulder. “Look at him!” he protests. “He most certainly is the Juubi.”

“He’s _human,_ Tobirama, the Juubi is potentially a _chakra construct—”_

“Stop _shouting,”_ Obito says, aggrieved. “You’re both right, so shut up already.”

There’s a startled pause, and then Tobirama says, “Explain,” with a glint in his eye that makes a shiver run down Obito’s spine. 

“I’m human,” he says, catches a flash of white scales and spikes, and grimaces. Doesn’t add _mostly,_ just because he doesn’t want to have to admit it. “And the Juubi is inside me.”

Perfect, stunned silence. 

Then, with a vicious smirk, Tobirama spits a sharp, _“Ha,”_ right in Mito’s face. 

Mito punches him, which, fair. 

“You’re an insufferable bastard,” Mito hisses, rising to her feet in a whirl of red silk. “And your jutsus only work on sheer _luck.”_

“You’re a know-it-all who refuses to accept that I’m right,” Tobirama retorts, rising to meet her. “Or that other people can have a greater understanding of seals—”

_“You,”_ Mito says vindictively, “also promised to kiss the Juubi on the mouth when it appeared, _if I recall_. Cough it up, you bastard.”

Obito has a bad feeling about this. 

“Fine,” Tobirama retorts, and as Obito scrambles to his feet, Tobirama grabs his arm. Leans in, and Obito’s brain goes perfectly, instantly blank with shock as the future Nidaime’s lips land squarely on his own. 

For a long, long second, the kiss lingers. Then, carefully, Tobirama draws back, looking mildly regretful. “Apologies,” he says, and levels a dagger-look at Mito. “I may have gotten carried away.”

The Juubi pokes at him worriedly, but Obito can’t respond. Can’t _process,_ because it’s been eighteen years since anyone touched him outside of a fight, and—

He presses a hand over his lips, entirely stunned. “I—you took my _first kiss_ on a _bet?”_ he demands. 

Tobirama’s eyes widen sharply, and he pulls back. “First?” he repeats. 

“Whoops,” Mito murmurs, smirking. She pulls a fan from her obi and snaps it open, raising it to cover the bottom half of her face. “Oh _my,_ Tobirama, what a _cad._ I hope you know I’m going to tell your brother. And he’s going to _insist_ that you make an honest man of this poor virgin you have so cruelly corrupted.”

Tobirama splutters, and Obito buries his face in his hands and groans, face on fire. He really, _really_ hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I've got a blank space (and I'll write your name) by blackkat (PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307685) by [dragoninasuitcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase)


End file.
